


Your curves and all your edges

by SepticAce



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Henry Cavill - Fandom, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Henry Cavill RPF - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce
Summary: Request:Could I ask for some more fluff with Henry, Kal, and introvert, curvy reader please? Like just them being at the begin of their relationship and she’s pretty much new to all the boyfriend/couple stuff and not used being treated so well and feeling loved at all times and Kal is pretty much smitten with her already?
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 7





	Your curves and all your edges

You nervously stare at your reflection, smoothing out the shirt you’re wearing and trying to avoid glancing at the fat on your body. Your new boyfriend is due to pick you up for a walk along the beach any moment now and you’re about this close to texting him not to come. Your low self-esteem threatening to get the best of you and ruining your chance at what could be something beautiful. You’d never been considered beautiful by society’s standards, barely anyone granting you a second glance on the streets. And even now that you have a boyfriend you can’t shake the feeling that you won’t be enough for him. Or maybe that you’ll get too much in just a couple of weeks. After all, he’s tall and handsome and fucking superman. How could you compare? You take one last deep breath in and turn around, feeling that you’ll never be ready so might as well go through with it.

“Hello beautiful” the deep voice startles you as you spin around to see Henry standing in the door, he must’ve been watching you and only made his presence known when you turned. “Jesus Henry, I didn’t here come in at all!” he gives you a sly smile, raking his eyes over your form and you do your best to not close the door in his face to avoid the gaze.

“I’m sorry darling, your flatmate let me in and seeing you so lost in thought I couldn’t help but take in the view for a moment.” He closes the gap between you to, wrapping you into his arms for a moment and giving you a peck on the cheek when he lets go again. “C’mon darling, Kal’s waiting in the car.” He says with a smile as he reaches for your hand.

You follow him out, more excited than worried now. Even just his small compliments already boosting your mood and making you feel a little better. Outside, Henry opens the trunk of his car so Kal can greet you properly before you head off towards the beach. The bear immediately runs up to you and nudges you with his big head. “Hey big boy!” you crouch down and give him a good scratch to say hello. He bonks his head into your chest almost making you fall over with the unexpected force.

“Careful, bear!” Henry chides, though not too seriously. “Don’t break my precious before we even get to the beach.” You smile at his remark, getting back on your feet and into the car. You’re quite as Henry starts driving, your thoughts from the mirror still lingering and though Henry is charming as ever and the bear obviously is fond of you, your thoughts just won’t let you enjoy the moment.

When you pull out on the motorway Henry’s hand wanders onto your thigh and squeezes it gently. “Do you know that you’re so incredibly beautiful to me?” He catches your gaze as you look up from your lap and holds it for a second before focusing back on the street. You sigh, not really having a good reply to his compliment. “I saw the way you look at yourself in the mirror. I know what people are saying behind our backs. But none of it matters. You’re beautiful to me.” You stare out the window for a bit, his hand still on reassuringly on your thigh.

“No one’s ever said that to me. And honestly, I’m not sure I can believe you.” you admit in a sudden burst of honesty, immediately chiding yourself for letting on just how much his compliment means. You want to speak up, start a conversation, but you’re too caught up in your own head to think of something to say. Thankfully, Henry is a lot more conversational than you and starts talking about his last couple of days. Telling anecdotes from set and inquiring what you’ve been up to. As the conversation continues you slowly start to relax, your mind quieting down a little and allowing you to enjoy the moment. The fear of it all ending soon subsiding at least for a while.

After a 20-minute drive, Henry pulls up into the parking lot at the beach and you both get out of the car, Kal excitedly jumping out as soon as the door opens. Henry grabbing a backpack from the backseat before grabbing your hand again to start walking down to the water. The bear pressing himself to your side until you reach the sand and he gets the signal to run free. You walk along the waterline, occasionally throwing sticks for Kal to fetch, who always drops them right in front of you.

“Seems he already likes you more than he does me.” Henry jokes when his dog once again doesn’t give him the stick. You laugh, graciously handing your acquired stick over to Henry so he can have a throw as well. “He just knows I don’t throw as far so he doesn’t have to run as much.” Henry stops walking at your remark, turning fully towards you and lifting his hands up to your face.

“I really don’t think that’s what it is, darling. I think he can see how delightful and charming you are and is drawn to it just as I am.” You want to hide your face in embarrassment, but the look in his blue eyes won’t let you. He slowly leans in and pulls you into a kiss. A gentle, careful kiss as if you might break if he’s too rough. And then another one. Kal comes back with his stick and drops it by your feet. Nudging your leg again when you don’t immediately go to grab it and throw again. You giggle into the kiss as Henry helps you keep your balance.

“Let’s sit for a while, I brought some picnic and I have something important to tell you.” You cock your head at how mysterious Henry is being but decide not to question it just yet. Surely, he’ll let you know once he deems it time and you just hope that it’s not going to be bad news. After all, why would he bring you all the way out here just to break your heart. That doesn’t make much sense.

You help him set up the blanket, which is quite the task with the hyped up Kal playing between your legs. After a couple of failed attempts Henry finally gets the bear to sit still long enough to get your sitting space sorted. Though as soon as that is done, Kal jumps up again, almost running you over in his excitement to get back to his toy. “Jesus Hen, did you give him some of your coffee this morning?” you giggle as you both sit down and your boyfriend unpacks the lunch he packed, passing you a sandwich and a bottle of juice. “I think he just missed you.” He replies with a grin.

You sit in silence while you eat, keeping Kal busy by letting him fetch a couple more times before he finally decides he’s had enough and comes to lie next to you on the blanket. His big head on your big lap, the perfect match. Maybe being built as you are isn’t so bad after all if it means you can support the massive dog lying half on top of you. Enjoying the ocean breeze, you absentmindedly pet Kal’s head and let your mind wander. Your thoughts are unusually quiet for once and you relish in the feeling of peace.

Henry scoots over closer to you after he finishes his food, petting his dog quickly before wrapping his arm around your side and pulling you into him. “Can’t have the bear get all of the snuggles. He’s making me jealous.” He speaks softly into your hair.

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” you inquire after a moment of silence, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence but too curious to wait any longer. Henry doesn’t immediately reply, and instead sits up a little straighter first so he can look you in the eyes.

“I’ve been thinking… and I know we haven’t been together very long at all yet, but I enjoy your company. You’re fun to be around and you help me relax like no one ever did before. I feel safe and seen with you and it may be a little hasty to say it, but I need you to know that I love you. I really do.” His face looks so vulnerable in that moment. Baring his heart for you to see, hoping you won’t reject him. You show a confused smile, not having anticipated such a big confession. No one had ever told you they loved you. And especially not with so much sincerity in their voice. “You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know.” He reassures when you don’t reply.

“How?” you ask. And now it’s Henry’s turn to look slightly confused. “How do you love me?” you continue. “I’m nobody. I’m not pretty, I’m not rich, I’m not desirable in any way. I’m barely keeping my head above water and you could have anyone. I don’t even know how to do this whole relationship thing. No one’s ever given me the chance.” Your gaze sank further with every word, not wanting him to see the shame in your eyes. _Great response_ you chide yourself. Why couldn’t you just take it? But years of loneliness had taught you better than to just believe anyone who said they’d be there.

“Oh, Beautiful” Henry cradles your face in his hands again, making you look him in the eyes. He places a gentle kiss on your lips. “You may not look like a model, but you have the personality of an angel. You may not feel worthy, but you deserve the world. You may not have been great at school, but you’ve got your own talents. I love you not for what you seem but for who you are. And who you are is a person that makes me laugh, and a person that cares, and a person that is so incredibly strong in a world so pitted against them. I see the way you look at yourself in the mirror and I want to punch every single person who ever made you feel less than. When I say I love you, I mean all of you. All your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Because they all make you, you and who you are is wonderful. And I don’t care about your experience. I don’t care what other people think. All I care about is that we can figure it out together. If you want, of course.”

You’re absolutely speechless. How are you supposed to react to a confession like this? Do you say thank you? Should you just kiss him? Should you reject it and stay safe from having your heart broken? Your brain quickly zaps past all the possibilities and risks, but your racing thoughts are stopped when Kal suddenly gives a loud bark. You gaze snaps down at him and he just looks at you, expectantly. After a moment he nudges your tummy and then looks at Henry. You look up at the man who just bared his heart in front of you, his eyes hopeful. And in this moment, you decide that maybe it’ll be worth the risk. Henry has shown you nothing but love and kindness since you two met. And you can’t win if you don’t play. You gather all your courage and lean in to kiss him, the first time that you’ve initiated it. You deepen the kiss and feel Henry’s relief wash over his body, his arms wrapping around you and holding you so tight as if he’s scared you’ll change your mind and run away. When you both come up for breath, a smile creeps on your face as you look at him.


End file.
